


At Least We Have Tonight

by TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (who knew our little angel had it in him), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mild CBT, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Warning: OOC Dialogue, gonna die tomorrow? Shoot your shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings
Summary: Set the night before Dean is set to soul-bomb Amara.It’s their last night on Earth, and he asks Cas if there’s anything he wants.Dean. Cas wants Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	At Least We Have Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayward_sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_sherlock/gifts).



> All right hun, you wanted last night alive, desperate smutty goodness and I did my best to deliver. As always, love ya <3
> 
> Okay so in this scenario they come up with the soul bomb plan before the beer run, and this all happens on the beer run

“Cas,” Dean said, quietly, his hand shifting on the steering wheel. 

“Mmm?”

“Last night on Earth, man. Anything in particular you’d like to do?” Dean shifted in the seat, reaching back to pull a beer out of the back. 

“You shouldn’t drink and drive, Dean.” Cas scooted closer to him. 

“Does it matter? We’ll all be dead tomorrow. So. Anything you wanna do?”

“You.”

Dean glances over at the angel; he seemed sincere. “Me?”

“I wish to know you carnally, Dean Winchester, as I have wished for some time. And it would appear that this is my- our- last chance.”

“Huh,” Dean said, taking a swig of beer. “Guess we may as well get all this unresolved sexual tension out of the way. Can’t have a gay freak out if I’m gonna explode as a soul bomb and die anyway, and I, uh.” He paused, blushed. “I kinda wanna know you carnally too.”

Cas moved so that his thigh was pressed against Dean’s, recalling everything he’d ever learned in his millennia of watching humanity, and his more recent forays into the world of internet porn. He trailed a hand up Dean’s inner thigh, leaning in to press a whisper of a kiss to his neck. 

Dean jolted in his seat. “Jesus, Cas. Let me, uh, let me pull over. There’s an old service road up ahead.”

Cas hummed agreement, and brazenly palmed Dean’s rapidly hardening dick through his jeans. 

“Jesus,” Dean moaned, his hips jerking up as he brought the Impala to a rolling stop hopefully away from potential discovery. 

“Backseat,” Cas growled, manhandling Dean out of the car and pressing him down into the backseat. Dean started up at him, shirt half undone and askew, cheeks flushed red, as Cas leaned in and captured his mouth in a claiming kiss. 

Dean moaned underneath him, bucking his hips up as Cas pinned him, and whimpered. “God, Cas, please, I need you,” he breathed, kissing a trail down Cas’ neck. 

“Dean, I-“ Cas choked as tentative fingers slipped into his pants and caressed his own cock. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Dean, please.”

Dean pulled back a little bit, eyes blazing with that fiery determination that defined the beautiful, impossible man before him. The man whose desire Cas was lucky enough to have, even if it was only for a night. “You can have me,” he said. “You can have me as long as you want me,” and then his fingers were scrabbling at Cas’ belt, and Cas was yanking Dean’s jeans and underwear down over his hips, baring him to the cool evening air. 

Dean’s cock was red, flushed with blood, a drop of precum beading on the tip. Cas swiped a finger through it, fascinated, and Dean’s hips jerked up with a moan. “Fuck, Cas, please- do that again.”

Cas obliged, adding a quick, dry twist of his hand, the perfect cruelty of it making Dean arch against him, moaning, shamelessly grinding forward and seeking friction. 

“Do you like that, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice rough, not knowing what had come over him. “You like a little bit of pain with your pleasure?”

Dean moaned in agreement, plush lips pursing as Cas lightly dug a fingernail into his slit, and Cas couldn’t help but surge forward, awkwardly cramped in the car, and kiss Dean, plundering his mouth, trying his damndest to stake his claim on this gorgeous, impossible man.

His own dick ground against Dean’s at the movement, and Cas groaned, rolling his hips. 

“Fuck,” Dean panted against his mouth. “Fuck, I wanna- I wanna suck you, Cas, please?”

Cas’ voice was hoarse when he agreed, moving so that he was on his knees straddling Dean, who was laid out beautifully on the leather seat. 

The last glimmers of light from the sun lit the car sporadically, adding a dreamlike quality to their coupling, as Cas shifted forward, guiding his dick into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean tilted his head, relaxing his throat, and Cas slid further in, fucking into Dean’s mouth with shallow, tentative thrusts. He braced himself against the seat with one hand, reaching back with the other to jerk Dean off. 

Dean pulled his head back, Cas’ dick slipping out from between those pretty lips. “Go rough,” he said. “Fuck my face, Cas, make me feel it. Wanna- wanna feel you tomorrow.”

Cas growled at the thought of his Dean being taken from him, his hips surging forward until his entire dick was in Dean’s mouth. 

Dean swallowed around him convulsively, his own dick twitching in Cas’ hand. In the dim light left to them, Cas could see a bulge in Dean’s throat: him. He thrust experimentally, and the bulge moved, Dean moaning at the movement, the glint of tears leaking from his eyes as he struggled for breath. 

“Mine,” Cas snarled, rutting into Dean’s mouth, his hand a blur on the hunter’s dick. 

Beneath him, Dean choked and spluttered, his tongue flicking around Cas’ shaft, moaning as he writhed against the seat. He was obviously nearing orgasm. 

“Mine,” he repeated. “You’re mine, Dean, that bitch Amara can’t have you, you’re mine!” On the last word, he came with a shout, his cum pulsing down Dean’s throat. 

Cas kept grinding his softening cock into Dean’s mouth, milking out every last drop of cum, as his fist moved over Dean, wringing his own orgasm out of him. 

“Yours,” Dean gasped, his cum spurting over Cas’ hand. “Yours, Cas, always been yours.”

***

The drive back to the bunker was a blur, but Dean walking into Cas’ room wearing only a towel with a determined look on his face and saying, “I’m prepped. I want you to fuck my ass.” was crystal clear. 

“Get on the bed,” Cas told him, losing a couple of buttons in his haste to get undressed. 

Dean clambered onto the bed, fisting his hands in the comforter. He sunk into his hands and knees, the tense set of his shoulders betraying his anxiety. 

Cas moved closer to him and rested a hand on that muscled back. “Dean, have you done this before?”

Dean shifted, the round globes of his ass moving enticingly. Cas pinched one of them, and Dean yelped. “N-not really. Only, uh. Only for money, when I was younger.”

“Hmmm,” Cas said, spreading Dean’s cheeks and peering at his small, pink hole. It glistened with lube; Dean had been telling the truth when he said he was prepared. 

Dean flushed under the scrutiny, shifting his position, and Cas stroked down his spine. “Turn over for me?”

Dean made a questioning noise even as he went to obey. 

“Has anyone ever fucked you like this, face to face with their dick buried in your tight, hot little ass? Has anyone ever made love to you?”

Dean shook his head, settling in on his back with his legs splayed open on either side of Cas. “Please,” he managed. 

“Of course, honey. I’ll give my sweet boy what he needs,” Cas crooned, running a finger along Dean’s hard shaft, then over his balls and to his hole. 

Dean tensed as he made contact, and Cas leaned forward to kiss him softly until the hunter melted under his gentle ministrations. 

Then he kissed a trail down Dean’s body, pressing little kitten licks to his cock, before firmly pushing Dean’s knees up against his chest, baring him completely. 

“Hold them there,” he ordered, then leaned down and swiped his tongue across Dean’s hole. 

Dean jolted on the bed, letting out a startled cry, and Cas looked up at him. “You need to relax, honey, and this will relax you. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Dean nodded frantically, hips twitching up, and Cas obliged him by licking a stripe from tailbone to balls, then flicking his tongue expertly across Dean’s hole, reducing the other man to a sobbing, whimpering mess. 

Yes, the discovery of porn had been very educational. 

He clambered back up onto his knees, admiring the pretty picture of Dean, flushed and writhing on his bed where he belonged, then reached for the lube and slicked up his cock. 

“Fuck me,” Dean begged, mindlessly rutting forward, seeking friction. “God, Cas, please, fuck me now, want you in me, want you to claim me...”

Cas growled low in his chest, intent upon staking his claim as soon as possible, and started to guide his lube-slick cock to Dean’s loosened hole. 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed as they head popped past the ring of muscle, and Cas leaned over to kiss him once again, Dean seeking solace in the gentle caresses Cas bestowed upon him. 

He kissed Dean as he pushed in, stifling the other man’s moans and whimpers, until he was balls deep in the tight, wet clench of Dean’s ass. 

“You feel amazing,” he panted, “So sweet for me.”

“Fuck me, Cas, make me feel it,” Dean begged, clenching down, which felt wonderful and spurred Cas into action. 

He pulled out and slammed back in, setting a brutal pace that had Dean sliding up the bed with each thrust, yelling out as Cas nailed his prostate. 

“You gonna cum for me?” Cas asked, voice gravelly-deep and rough. “You gonna cum just from me fucking you so hard, love?”

“Yes,” Dean wailed, his face scrunching up as he vocalized his pleasure. “Yes, Cas, gonna cum on your cock, please-“ and then he was gone, a weak trail of cum landing across his stomach, his body going limp as Cas continued to fuck him. 

Cas reached out and scooped Dean’s cum onto a finger, then brought it to Dean’s mouth. A pretty pink tongue poked out from between those sinful lips, licking his own cum off of Cas’ hand, the trusting look in Dean’s eyes as he did so pushing Cas over the edge. 

He grunted as he drove into Dean’s pliant body, orgasming inside him, watching Dean jerk and twist on the bed to try to escape the overstimulation of Cas grinding against his prostate. 

Cas pulled out gently, making Dean whine, and stared in awe as a trickle of his own cum dripped out of Dean’s slightly swollen, well-used hole. “Fuck,” he said quietly. “Beautiful, Dean, look at you. Marked as mine.”

Then, pressing a kiss to Dean’s brow, he hurried to get a damp cloth to clean them both with before crawling into the bed and pulling an unresisting, blissfully fucked-out Dean close to his chest. 

***

When Dean left the next morning, he planted a tender kiss on Cas’ lips before stepping away, the last glimpse Cas had of him a sad smile and a tiny wave. 

It felt like his heart had been ripped out. 

***

The indescribable joy he felt when Dean showed up again, through some miracle alive and unharmed, was comparable to none. He strode forward as Cas did the same, Dean’s arms wrapping around him in a haze of love, safety, happiness. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” Cas choked out into Dean’s ear, clutching him close. 

“I’m here,” Dean whispered back, nuzzling at Cas’ neck. “Now let’s go have hot, life-affirming sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh
> 
> How did I do?


End file.
